thephaetonprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Page 13
Digitization #"Ike thinks they've got a cure but there's not enough for everyone. That's why the soldiers are out there; to protect the cure." #"At the kitchen they told me I should repent my sins...but I don't know what I did wrong." #"You got the look on you -- a man who's runnin' out of friends." #Ambrosia -- food of the Gods #Dowd -- big importer (Osgood?), presumed dead #"Somnolent Ile" scandal -- Beth DuClare #When certain individuals show up to the clinic, they're immediately rounded up. #Walton Simons -- takeover of clinic (why a tiny little place?) #Ambrosia taken as a myth by public until UC destroyed #"If such allegations are true then it goes far beyond the terrible events of recent memory; it is evidence of a systematic corruption that rises to the highest ranks of the President's administration, a callous disregard for life that must -- and will -- be opposed." #"Incorrect inform -- ps -al attach. Streets clear. No danger." #"People know the government has a cure" #"Be careful around Joe Greene. He's a spy for UNATCO." ##"Hey, kill him and you'll be doing us all a favor." Analysis #Sadly, the public seems to be horribly misinformed. The soldiers are on station to maintain order now that the public has found out about the cure. Again, this has a feel of The Stand in it; soldiers were only to enforce martial law. There was no cure there, either. #Interesting take on church-run charities. I feel that the religious subtext in a lot of the game could have been expanded upon much further than it was originally. #All too true. #Good name for the vaccine. See above for thoughts on religion in DX. The Romans are well-represented, but there isn't enough interaction with NPC's to flesh out what has become of Christianity among the people. #Dowd may very well have run Osgood & Sons, Hell's Kitchen's shipping business. While assumed dead, we find out that he has actually contracted either a horrible cold or the Gray Death. #"Somnolent Ile" is French for "Sleeping Island"; a scandal that took place with President Serra (previous French president at time of DX) at a resort in Cote d'Azur (French Riviera). Serra was attempting to funnel 3B credits through French banks. DuClare's involvement as a major banking interest suspected, never proven. Plot originally suspected to have ben hatched by Bilderberg Group (formed shortly after WWII). Serra, of course, denies everything. #Unsurprising and yet interesting nonetheless; who has been picked up? Why? Aren't these people supposed to be lowest-class and unable to afford the clinic's care? Was Allred rounded up? #Allred being detained makes sense if Simons takes over the clinic. The clinic is a centerpiece for the Hell's Kitchen medical infrastructure and thus is a key point of contention for angered citizens. Taking it stabilizes Hell's Kitchen and helps to dispel bad press and rumors (or not). #All part of the conspiracy. The player blows the lid off of the whole operation, so to speak. Unknown who leaked the information out; likely Tong. #Greene, you dirty rascal. Great quote, true or not. #Here Daedalus shows some of the first signs of total degeneration against Icarus's onslaught on his systems. He directly misleads JC that the streets are clear, when, in fact, they aren't at all. #According to Filben, the entire conspiracy is starting to unravel. People know the government has a cure and are demanding answers. Riots in New York, Paris under martial law...Hong Kong and China still (strangely) seem relatively unfazed. Filben is also with the NSF as one of the few (if the only) triple-agents in the game (UNATCO to NSF to Illuminati). #Yup. What a shame. He just seemed like an annoying journalist, but this should come as no surprise to anyone who has been following the plot. ##Done and done. Page 14 Category:Project Pages